Pas une partie à trois
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Comment Will, Alicia et Kalinda n'ont jamais fait l'amour à trois - en vingt tableaux.


**Titre original : Like a white shocking wire (or twenty ways Will, Kalinda and Alicia never had a threesome)**

**Auteur : Threeguesses**

**Traducteur : Hotladykisses** (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

**Spoilers :** se situe dans un univers alternatif magique entre l'épisode 2x22 et le final de la saison.

**Note de l'auteur :** _Donc, après la misère qu'était l'épisode 2x22, Jamie était là, à dire « Tu sais ce que ça peut avoir de génial ? LE SEXE VENGEUR ! » Et moi : « OH MON DIEU, IL FAUT QUE CA AIT LIEU SUR LE CHAMP ! ». Et puis en gros, nous l'avons co-écrit sur AIM. De rien, monde entier (ou inversement : je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée)._

_Merci à SSJL d'être la meilleure relectrice qui ait jamais existé. (Soit dit en passant, ALLEZ VOIR LE « TGW SUMMER COMMENT FIX-A-THON ». TOUT DE SUITE. )_

* * *

**1. **

« Descends. » dit Alicia dans le taxi. Will regarde autour de lui, mais non, il est bien déjà sur le trottoir. Cela ne laisse donc que…

C'est impossible qu'elle veuille dire – impossible.

« Descends. » répète Alicia.

Kalinda descend.

**2. **

(En fait, ce n'est pas aussi embarrassant qu'il l'aurait cru.

En gros.

Presque.)

**3. **

« Will, » dit Alicia, et seigneur, sa _voix_, sa voix est si… « Kalinda n'a pas encore eu son tour. »

Will ne sait pas où regarder. Presque vingt ans après, et le sexe donne toujours à Alicia ce teint de frimas, les joues rouges et les lèvres mordillées, le nez, les genoux et les coudes rosis. Mais tout, _tout_ le reste est différent. Le regard, les cheveux défrisés et le parfum, les ongles longs manucurés qui lui picotent le dos. Coûteuse. Distante. Même là en bas, où ils sont encore unis, elle est différente, plus soignée, presque aucun poil.

Des vêtements d'adultes, pense Will. Des vies d'adultes.

Kalinda l'observe d'un air indéchiffrable, encore vêtue de sa combinaison. Elle se tient à proximité et ne touche ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ignore ce qu'elle veut.

Mais. Il sait ce qu'Alicia veut.

« Non, » acquiesce-t-il, « elle ne l'a pas eu. »

Il s'écarte d'Alicia, se débarrasse du préservatif. Attire Kalinda, la guide entre eux. La positionne, le dos contre sa poitrine, les genoux à l'extérieur des siens. Alicia s'appuie contre les oreillers, regarde.

(Will se souvient de leur cours d'anglais de huit heures du matin. Deuxième rang, jean et T-shirt, les cheveux mouillés d'Alicia après sa douche, son shampoing de supérette. _Mon amie est grande avec de longs yeux durs __*_ - Ils sont adultes à présent. Adultes. )

Il secoue la tête.

De près, il sent le parfum de Kalinda, sa peau et sa chaleur. Elle est menue, d'une manière qu'on ne remarque pas avant d'avoir les doigts sur sa taille, autour de ses poignets. Les mains de Will semblent pataudes contre ses cuisses. (Et il est surpris qu'elle le laisse, vraiment, qu'elle le laisse la déplacer – qu'elle soit si consentante. ) Il y a de petites mèches de cheveux qui bouclent sur son cou. Will a envie de poser sa bouche dessus.

« Et maintenant ? » demande Kalinda. Elle a presque l'air de s'ennuyer, cale prudemment ses hanches contre les siennes, lisse les bords de sa combinaison comme si elle assistait à un rendez-vous d'affaires - mais ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle parle.

« Lève les bras. » lui dit Alicia d'un ton trop gentil. Kalinda s'exécute avec une lenteur défiante. Sa tempe glisse le long de la mâchoire de Will tandis qu'elle lève le menton. Alicia lui retire la combinaison, se recale contre les oreillers pour regarder ce qu'elle a dévoilé. Son doigt tapote sa lèvre inférieure (et Will est incapable de lire en elle. )

« Will, » finit-elle par ordonner, « enlève le soutien-gorge de Kalinda. »

Kalinda penche la tête, observe Alicia. « Oui, Will. » murmure-t-elle. « Enlève mon soutien-gorge. »

Les mains de Will étreignent involontairement les draps. C'est juste que – oui. Il est pratiquement sûr qu'il s'agit là de la partie à trois la plus tendue dans l'histoire de l'humanité. « Tout ce que veulent ces dames. »

Le soutien-gorge de Kalinda est noir, transparent. Elle hausse les épaules vers l'avant d'un geste de danseuse lorsqu'il le dégrafe, et le fait glisser le long de ses bras (pour Alicia, réalise-t-il, afin qu'_Alicia_ puisse voir ) Il le cueille dans son giron, en se penchant jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine touche la chaleur de son dos, ses omoplates saillantes. Il adresse une grimace à Alicia, le fait tournoyer jovialement. « Et maintenant ? »

Ca marche. Un sourire apparaît sur le visage d'Alicia. « Oh mon dieu, Will. » pouffe-t-elle, et c'est mieux, c'est tellement mieux que… « Est-ce que tu peux juste – arrêter de _la frapper avec_, s'il te plaît ? » Will rit et obéit, expédie le soutien-gorge par terre à côté du lit.

« C'est bon de voir mes vêtements traités avec une telle révérence. » soupire Kalinda. Mais elle aussi est détendue, Will le sent à son dos, à la manière dont elle laisse reposer davantage de poids sur ses cuisses à lui.

« Je te traiterai mieux. » promet-il. Puis il regarde Alicia. « A moins… A moins que ce ne soit pas moi qui... ?

- Touche-la. » ordonne Alicia. Donc oui.

Apparemment c'est lui.

**4. **

Trois heures plus tôt, au bar, Will est en train de dire : « Je ne sais pas, Kalinda. Si je veux les mêmes choses qu'Alicia. »

Kalinda hausse les épaules. « Mais tu veux Alicia ? »

Will jette un regard à l'endroit où Alicia est occupée à rire avec Diane et les autres associés. « Oui. »

Kalinda boit une gorgée de son verre. « Peut-être que ça suffit. »

**5. **

Will se rappelle vaguement d'être arrivé en trébuchant jusqu'à sa chambre – des lèvres, des dents, le sourire d'Alicia, des souvenirs surgissant comme des fantômes tandis qu'il la déshabille. Le grain de beauté sur son épaule, la courbe de sa taille, des échos de quelque chose d'autre, de quelqu'un d'autre. Le temps qu'ils arrivent sur le lit, Alicia est la seule complètement dévêtue (et honnêtement il ne sait pas – si c'est lui qui a fait ça ou si Kalinda l'a aidé. )

Alicia est plus raide qu'il ne se le rappelle, le dos et les épaules droits même tandis qu'il l'allonge sur le couvre-lit, l'embrasse tout le long de la poitrine. Il veut… Il n'est pas sûr. Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir non plus, son regard passe sans cesse de lui à Kalinda.

« Kalinda. » dit-il finalement, en jetant un regard vers l'endroit où elle est agenouillée au bord du lit. (Elle et Alicia se sont quasiment ignorées jusqu'à présent, et c'est tellement bizarre, qu'elles fassent toutes les deux partie de – _ça_, et ne s'adressent même pas un foutu mot.) C'est pourquoi, lorsque Kalinda se penche plus près, Will enroule la paume de sa main autour de sa nuque. La pousse légèrement.

En réalité, il ne fait que supposer. La façon dont parfois elle sourit à son assistante, la rouquine, la façon dont elle a dit cela, _elle veut que tu la baises_, comme si elle savait, comme si elle savait à quoi cela ressemble.

Il suppose bien. La bouche de Kalinda s'ouvre doucement en signe de compréhension. Elle se laisse tomber sur les coudes, et Will retire sa main, déglutit.

Il faut un autre instant avant qu'Alicia se mette au diapason. Sa tête bute en arrière contre l'oreiller, alourdie par la prise de conscience. « Will. » laisse-t-elle échapper.

« Chut, » lui dit-il, et il remonte vers sa bouche en l'embrassant. « Je veux seulement que tu te sentes bien. »

Il fait descendre une de ses mains, glisse sa paume sur la peau douce de ses cuisses, les écarte (parce qu'il sait, d'une certaine façon, qu'aucune d'entre elles ne veut le faire). Kalinda s'est installée sur le ventre, ses yeux noirs observent. Jusqu'au moment où elle baisse la tête, Will croit sincèrement que quelqu'un va dire stop, se dégonfler à la dernière minute.

Personne ne le fait.

**6. **

« Tu es probablement le pire copain de drague de tous les temps. » dit Will, deux semaines plus tard, sur les marches du tribunal. « C'est juste une remarque. »

Kalinda lui tend un dossier, les passages pertinents sont déjà surlignés avec un code couleur. « Oui. » Elle s'interrompt. Fait passer son poids d'un talon aiguille sur l'autre. « Je t'ai quand même permis de t'envoyer en l'air. »

(Dans le noir, quand Will ferme les yeux : les seins d'Alicia, ses mains et sa bouche. La ligne de son dos et la forme de ses mollets au creux de ses paumes, projetés en boucle sur l'écran de ses paupières, un rappel constant. )

« Exact. »

Kalinda sourit. Will se rappelle le goût de son rouge à lèvres.

Là-bas, près de la porte du tribunal, Alicia leur fait signe, leur indique quelque chose dans le rapport du médecin légiste. Ils se tournent automatiquement vers elle. L'instinct, la gravité - des tournesols vers le soleil.

**7. **

Le trajet dans l'ascenseur est le plus long de toute la vie de Will. Les reflets de Kalinda et d'Alicia regardent fixement à travers celui de l'autre, silencieux et distincts. Le chrome et le verre sont glacés comme l'effroi contre son dos. Personne ne parle. En guise de précaution supplémentaire, Will tente aussi d'arrêter de penser (sans succès).

Alicia passe devant dans le couloir, s'appuie contre sa porte tandis qu'il cafouille pour la déverrouiller. C'est comme Georgetown et c'est différent. L'odeur de la tequila et sa pose négligemment avachie, ses talons interminables et sa veste de tailleur. Will a envie de la toucher, de s'assurer qu'elle est réelle.

« D'accord ? » demande-t-il en baissant la voix. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il demande. Kalinda qui traîne deux pas en arrière dans le couloir, détourne poliment les yeux.

Alicia non. Elle soutient son regard comme elle le fait depuis des semaines, le _dévisage_ ouvertement, terrifiante et merveilleuse. « C'est mal poli de faire attendre les dames, Will.

- Très bien. » dit Will. « Très bien. »

A l'intérieur de l'appartement, Alicia enlève ses chaussures à talons, et parcourt sans bruit le salon pieds nus dans ses bas, promenant un doigt inquisiteur sur les cadres à photo et les dessus de cheminées. Désinvolte - désinvolte. (Et elle a toujours été meilleure pour convaincre le jury à l'émotion). « Joli, ton appart.

- Merci. » Il a calé dans l'entrée, ne semble pas parvenir à en bouger. « Je, euh, l'ai fait décorer. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Kalinda. Elle traîne encore, tel un fantôme sur des talons de dix centimètres. Il aimerait penser qu'elle a l'air mal à l'aise, tendu, _quelque chose_, mais peut-être qu'il ne fait que projeter – les traits lisses de son visage pourraient signifier un million de choses différentes.

« La chambre ? » réclame Alicia en ouvrant et en fermant les portes.

Merde.

« Je… » (ne sais pas, ne peux pas faire ça, je t'aime)(Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime) « …vais ouvrir une bouteille », annonce Will. Il se frotte le visage de la main. Si jamais quelqu'un a eu besoin d'être ivre…

Alicia revient à pas feutrés dans l'entrée. « Je ne sais pas », dit-elle. « Est-ce qu'il nous faut du vin ? Kalinda fait tout le temps ce genre de choses. » Elle vient se mettre à côté de lui, sa main est chaude sur son bras, et seigneur dieu - _quel_ genre de choses ? « N'est-ce pas, Kalinda ? »

Kalinda a fourré les mains dans les poches de sa veste, les coudes écartés et pointés vers le haut. « C'est vrai. »

Will déglutit. Elles ne se _regardent_ même pas.

« D'accord », finit-il par dire. « Eh bien pas moi. Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses. » Seigneur, rien que de le _dire_… « C'est pourquoi il me faut du vin.

- Pas trop. » murmure Kalinda, et il a sérieusement envie – sérieusement - de la frapper.

« Non, » acquiesce-t-il en serrant les dents, déjà en route vers la cuisine. « pas trop. »

Il opte directement pour le bourbon.

**8. **

(En fait, ça ne l'est pas.

Le rêve de tout homme.)

**9. **

Kalinda le suit (merde, bien sûr que oui).

« Hé. » Elle l'attrape du pouce par le poignet de sa veste. Son accent est doux, son articulation brouillée, et combien de verres a-t-elle bu ? « Ne fous pas ça en l'air. »

(Quatre ? pense Will. Cinq ?) Il émet un rire étranglé. « Kalinda, _comment_ cette situation pourrait-elle être encore plus foireuse ? »

Kalinda le regarde en clignant des yeux. « D'ac-cord. » dit-elle. Elle se propulse sur le comptoir, entrelace les doigts. « Ecoute. Elle est ici sur ton canapé…

- Sans rire, tu es en train d'essayer de m'_encourager_ ? » demande Will, incrédule.

« … à attendre. Et ça fait bien plus longtemps que tu attends. Et c'est _maintenant_, OK ? C'est maintenant, Will. A cet instant précis. Parce que… » Elle s'interrompt, hausse les épaules. « Parce qu'en cet instant précis – elle veut que tu la baises. »

Will s'étrangle avec son verre. Kalinda sourit.

« Alors matelot, » dit-elle en balançant légèrement les pieds. « La question reste posée : est-ce que tu vas le faire ? »

Will pose son verre, sa main tremble. C'est à la fois le meilleur et le pire discours d'encouragement qu'on lui ait jamais adressé. « Et tu te contenteras de quoi, regarder ? »

Kalinda hausse une épaule d'un geste désinvolte. « Bien sûr.

- Bon. » dit Will. « Bon. » Il la regarde de plus près. « Tu devrais sans doute enlever ton manteau dans ce cas. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, fait glisser le manteau de ses épaules sur le comptoir.

« Et tes bottes. » ajoute Will.

Pendant une minute, il pense qu'elle va lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais à la fin, elle se contente de rejeter la tête en arrière. Elle lève un pied.

« Vraiment ? » dit Will en riant, alors même qu'il pose une main sur le bas qui couvre son genou, et fait glisser ses doigts autour de la botte pour trouver la fermeture.

« J'aime qu'on pourvoie à mes besoins. » murmure Kalinda. (Et elle n'est pas son type, pas vraiment, mais pendant une seconde, il l'imagine. Pourvoir à ses besoins. )

Kalinda esquisse un petit sourire, lève l'autre pied. « Je pense que tu seras très bien. »

Will hoche la tête. Tout cela est tellement ridicule, mais il est content. Il est content que ce soit elle. « Merci. » Ils sont assis là, à se sourire comme deux idiots, jusqu'à ce que…

« Je lui dénouerais les cheveux aussi. » dit Alicia dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Si j'étais toi. »

**10. **

Will et Alicia ont tous deux le souffle coupé lorsque Kalinda baisse la tête.

C'est de loin la chose la plus torride que Will ait jamais vue. Kalinda garde une main sur l'abdomen d'Alicia pour la caler, et Will peut dire, Will _sait_ qu'elle y va doucement à la façon dont Alicia gémit. (Alicia adorait cela quand ils avaient vingt-trois ans, elle le suppliait, le poussait sur le dos, remontait à genoux le long de son corps. Il n'était que le deuxième garçon à lui avoir jamais fait ça, disait-elle, et Will s'essuyait la figure sur les draps à côté de sa hanche, se jurait de lui faire cela tous les soirs pour le reste de leur vie.

Will pose la tête sur l'épaule d'Alicia. Il ne sait pas comment il est possible qu'elle lui manque alors qu'elle est juste là.

Et puis Alicia halète contre son oreille et Will baisse les yeux pour croiser le regard fixe de Kalinda. Elle lui fait un signe du sourcil, ne décolle pas la bouche une seconde, et il manque de se mettre à rire.

(_Et puis alors ?_)

Bon, Kalinda, pense-t-il, bon. « Est-ce que c'est agréable ? » demande-t-il à Alicia en lui glissant une main entre les jambes. Kalinda recule pour lui laisser de la place, puis lèche autour de ses doigts, mouillés, barbouillés, et _putain_ !

« Oui. » souffle Alicia, le dos désespérément cambré. Will glisse en elle des doigts mouillés, la bouche de Kalinda est sur ses phalanges, sur la courbe de la cuisse d'Alicia. La paume de Will lui cache le clitoris d'Alicia, ce que Kalinda tolère pendant peut-être une minute.

« Très bien, seigneur ! » dit-il en riant tandis qu'elle lui mordille le poignet. Il remonte sa main visqueuse sur le ventre d'Alicia et hors de son chemin. « Vas-y, je t'en prie. »

Kalinda lui adresse un petit sourire, la bouche mouillée, avant de baisser à nouveau la tête.

Elle n'y va _pas_ doucement cette fois- Alicia enfonce brusquement la tête en arrière dans l'oreiller avec un grognement. Elle laisse sa main descendre, se glisser dans les cheveux de Kalinda (et Kalinda doit être – car elle s'interrompt, rien qu'une seconde) Will embrasse Alicia sur la bouche, avale ses gémissements.

Kalinda se redresse sur les coudes. S'essuie la bouche. « A ton tour. »

Will manque de renverser la table de nuit en cherchant les préservatifs.

**11. **

« Tu devrais tenter le coup. » dit Kalinda. (En fait, elle dit « Je tenterais le coup. » mais Will ne s'en souvient que plus tard. )

« Quoi, tu es mon copain de drague maintenant ? » dit Will en riant. Il est déjà un peu ivre c'est à moitié à cause de la victoire, à moitié les bières que tout le monde continue de lui offrir.

Kalinda hausse les épaules. «Si tu veux que je le sois. »

Will se remet debout et quitte le bar. « D'accord. » Alicia est encore en train de faire la tournée avec Diane, magnifique, lumineuse, tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré. « Mais si ça foire – ce sera de ta faute. »

**12. **

« Je lui dénouerais les cheveux aussi. » dit Alicia.

Will ne sursaute pas vraiment, mais il a failli. Sous sa main, les muscles de la jambe de Kalinda tressautent et se contractent, prêts pour la fuite.

« C'est-à-dire, pendant que tu y es. » ajoute Alicia. Et seigneur, son sourire est _mordant_.

Kalinda se reprend la première. Elle lève les bras derrière sa tête, extrait une par une les épingles à cheveux de son chignon. Le silence règne tandis qu'elle les aligne sur le comptoir, et que des nappes de cheveux lui tombent en désordre sur la figure. Ses yeux restent fixés sur Alicia tout du long.

« Will. » finit-elle par marmonner du coin de la bouche, tournant la cheville qu'il a en main.

Bon, pense Will. D'accord. Le souvenir du sourire moqueur de Kalinda lui fait redresser le dos, le pousse à bouger - _est-ce que tu vas la baiser_ ? Il repense à la moindre moquerie de cour d'école, _hé, cruche !_ sur la butte du terrain de base-ball. Ses chaussures font un bruit anormalement fort sur le linoléum. Ses mains tremblent.

Puis Alicia relève la tête. Sourit. Et Will pense, oh, je me souviens de toi.

Sa bouche est chaude, mouillée. Tequila et rouge à lèvres, ses mains sont fraîches sur le cou de Will, et il doit s'interrompre une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Pour respirer.

« Salut. » chuchote Alicia. Son sourire éclot comme un secret, et il l'aime comme il aime sa propre vie.

« Salut. » répond-il en écho. Alicia jette un regard derrière lui à l'endroit où Kalinda se mordille la lèvre sur le comptoir. Dis-lui de partir, pense Will, prie Will, lui transmet Will par télépathie. S'il te plaît, dis-lui de partir, que nous puissions…

« Il ne faut exclure personne. » dit Alicia en le faisant se retourner, et Will s'interrompt honnêtement pendant une seconde. Les mains sur les cuisses de Kalinda, il attend de se réveiller.

« Alors matelot. » murmure Kalinda. Son sourire est soucieux. C'est très léger, ce n'est que sur les bords, mais. C'est là.

Will l'embrasse rien que pour cela.

**13. **

Ca ne foire pas. Pas tout de suite.

Will écarte Alicia des associés, l'amène rieuse au bar. Elle descend des verres de tequila, l'oblige à en prendre un. (Là-bas à l'autre bout, Will voit Kalinda faire de même. Elle lui adresse un toast, d'un geste du poignet, avec un sourire indéchiffrable. )

Il aborde alors le sujet. « Alicia. » dit-il, lorsqu'elle est toute illuminée et heureuse, légèrement penchée vers lui. « Kalinda m'a dit. Pour la séparation. »

Il y a un long silence.

« Vraiment. » dit enfin Alicia, retrouvant son sourire (mais il est différent, plus vif et plus aiguisé, cassant). « Comme c'est gentil. »

Alors en fait, à bien y réfléchir – c'est de sa faute à lui.

(Cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses. )

**14. **

« Touche-la. » ordonne Alicia.

« Touche-moi, Will. » chantonne tranquillement Kalinda. Il a envie de lui dire d'arrêter ça, de ne pas aggraver la situation, mais Alicia se contente de les regarder sans flancher.

Seigneur. Bon d'accord. Il fait courir ses mains de bas en haut sur les bras de Kalinda, sur son ventre et ses cuisses. Pose le menton sur son épaule et regarde vraiment ses seins pour la première fois – hauts et pleins, des mamelons sombres étroitement contractés. Elle s'appuie contre ses mains quand il les empoigne, penche la tête en arrière (et Will ne sait pas trop à qui cela est destiné, mais il aime à penser qu'il y est pour quelque chose). Il finit par poser la bouche contre la chaleur de sa gorge, sur l'articulation nette de sa mâchoire. Elle a un goût brûlant.

« Je ne voulais pas dire là », dit paresseusement Alicia. Elle saisit l'une de ses mains, la traîne entre les cuisses de Kalinda. « Ici. Touche-la ici. »

Will émet alors un bruit embarrassant, il ne peut s'en empêcher. Ayant fini de le manipuler, Alicia lui adresse un sourire ironique, lui lâche le poignet. Elle laisse une main s'attarder à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Kalinda (et Will sent Kalinda s'immobiliser nerveusement, la colonne vertébrale sous tension).

« OK. » dit-il en déglutissant. Kalinda est brûlante comme le feu, comme la fièvre, même à travers sa petite culotte. Il pourrait la lui enlever, se donner plus de place pour manœuvrer, mais – « Je couvre tes arrières. » lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

« Au sens propre ? » réplique Kalinda d'un ton mordant. Will sourit, glisse une main sous la soie pour plaquer sa paume contre elle.

« Et au sens figuré. », lui dit-il, tout en passant un pouce inquisiteur sur son clitoris. Kalinda lui adresse des « hmmm » et respire abruptement par le nez.

Alicia se redresse et s'appuie sur les coudes, observe les doigts de Will qui s'activent. « Alors, » dit-elle, et Will n'en revient pas. Ses yeux sombres, sa rougeur, et tout ce qui est écrit dans l'inclinaison de sa tête, proclamé sur son visage – mais le ton est presque celui de la conversation, et – « Mouillée ? »

Kalinda émet un son aigu. Will baisse les yeux et voit la main d'Alicia, son pouce, le responsable, qui trace des cercles à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Kalinda. Laquelle maintient le bas de son corps complètement immobile, c'est à vous briser le cœur, et oui, elle est très, très…

« Oui. » dit-il à Alicia. « Oui. » Il glisse un doigt à l'intérieur et Kalinda détourne le visage contre son cou dans un sursaut. Il la laisse faire, l'aide à transférer à nouveau une partie de son poids contre lui, enroule sa main libre autour de sa hanche. S'il peut la faire jouir vite, peut-être, peut-être…

Alicia se redresse, saisit le menton de Kalinda. « Non, Kalinda. » dit-elle sur un ton de maîtresse d'école. « Regarde-moi. »

Pendant un instant, Will pense que Kalinda va faire un brusque mouvement de tête pour se libérer, chasser la main d'une tape, mais elle se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. Mord légèrement le pouce d'Alicia. « Entendu. D'autres requêtes ? »

Cela parvient à faire sourire Alicia. « Pas pour l'instant. » murmure-t-elle en faisant glisser son pouce sur la bouche de Kalinda, le long de la courbe de sa mâchoire.

« Fais-le moi savoir, c'est tout. » dit Kalinda d'une voix haletante. Les mains d'Alicia descendent en traînant le long de ses seins et de son ventre, reviennent sur ses cuisses. Où elles s'arrêtent, réfléchissent.

« En fait, Kalinda, » dit-elle en posant les mains à plat. « Il y a bien une chose. » Elle pousse. Will sent le changement de position lorsque les cuisses de Kalinda s'ouvrent grandes, encore plus grandes. « Jouis vite. »

C'est ce qui fait la différence. Will s'entend jurer tout bas. La respiration de Kalinda devient saccadée. Elle commence à trembler contre lui en moins d'une minute, ne peut s'empêcher de tomber en avant et se rattrape une main de chaque côté des épaules d'Alicia. Elle baisse le menton, et cette fois Alicia la laisse faire, glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Will bouge avec elles, maintient la pression, et il lui faut une seconde pour réaliser que le dos arrondi de Kalinda et la lèvre qu'elle se mord signifie qu'elle est en train de jouir. Il surprend le regard d'Alicia par-dessus la tête penchée de Kalinda – choqué et ravi.

Alicia sourit, attire Will vers le bas pour l'embrasser. Entre eux, il sent qu'elle caresse du doigt le dos tressaillant de Kalinda.

« Eh bien, » dit-il contre sa bouche. « C'était drôle. »

**15. **

Se dépêtrer les uns des autres est amusant, bien que confus et vaguement honteux. Will s'inquiète que quelqu'un risque de dire quelque chose (quelque chose de _pire_), mais tout le monde semble être trop fatigué pour bouger. Bon. Il remonte le drap depuis le fond du lit.

« Ca va ? » demande-t-il à Alicia, car il désire – il ne fait que désirer. Mais elle se contente de le regarder d'un œil inexpressif, hausse une épaule élégante. Son nez et ses joues sont encore rosis. Will a envie de l'embrasser, de la secouer, peut-être de la supplier (de ne pas faire cela, de le refaire – il n'en sait rien). Pour finir, il se contente de lui border la couverture autour des épaules.

Kalinda elle aussi l'observe, le regard alerte, la bouche et les mains relâchées et somnolentes. Ses jambes bougent comme si elle réfléchissait à un moyen de s'éclipser discrètement, mais elle est coincée entre eux deux, et semble ne pas trouver de tactique pour battre en retraite. Will agite silencieusement le doigt vers elle. Elle esquisse une grimace, installe sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Seigneur, demain matin va être si… Will se demande s'il y a un moyen garanti de mourir dans son sommeil. Il croise les bras sous sa tête, contemple le plafond, un quart plaisamment débauché, trois quarts terrifié (il s'est senti ainsi toute la soirée).

Pourtant, il a dû s'endormir à un moment donné, car les mouvements de Kalinda le réveillent. Ses jambes s'agitent sans cesse sous les draps. Il est sur le point de se retourner, de la laisser s'en aller comme elle le désire, quand…

« Un probème ? »

La voix d'Alicia est doucereuse, dangereuse. L'estomac de Will se retourne lentement (_Mon amie est grande et ferme, ses jambes sont fines tout comme une vigne qui a passé sa vie entière sur le mur d'un jardin_… **)

Un horrible silence. Il sent Kalinda se figer à côté de lui, immobile comme une biche aux abois, et puis…

« Non.

- Tu veux partir ? »

Un silence plus long. « … Non.

- Pas fini ? »

Will tourne la tête sur l'oreiller, curieux. La silhouette d'Alicia se détache dans le noir, redressée sur un coude, les cheveux comme un rideau mouvant. Il ne distingue pas son visage.

« J'ai eu droit à deux fois. » continue-t-elle, trop gentille, trop calme. « Tu en veux une autre ? »

_Oh_.

« Je suis - » La respiration de Kalinda s'étrangle dans un hoquet. Alicia doit avoir – sa main doit être… Will ferme les yeux face à cette image.

Kalinda inspire une fois, deux fois, se reprend. Elle change de position sur le lit, se réinstalle pour – quoi ? Will ne saurait dire. (Mais Alicia a le souffle coupé, et il imagine). « Donc, » finit par dire calmement Kalinda, « tu en veux encore ?

- Oui, Kalinda. » entonne Alicia, toujours sur un ton comme il faut de maîtresse d'école, même si ses mots sortent plus essoufflés. « Encore.

- Bien. » Kalinda lève le menton, ses yeux brillent dans le noir. « D'accord. »

Alicia bouge tout d'un coup – attrape une main, la plaque brusquement par-dessus la tête de Kalinda. « Non, Kalinda. » roucoule-t-elle avec douceur. « Pas moi, rien que toi. »

Oh seigneur Jésus.

Mais Kalinda a plus de cran que lui. « Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air juste. » murmure-t-elle en penchant la tête et en levant l'autre bras, dont elle croise le poignet sur celui qu'Alicia a cloué au lit. « Mais entendu. » Elle lui adresse un sourire hypocrite. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

Alicia se penche sur elle, ses cheveux tombent en rideau autour de leurs deux visages. « Exactement. Tout ce que je veux.

- C'est toi le chef. » dit Kalinda hors d'haleine, les hanches mouvantes contre les draps. Un nouveau silence. « Sauf que – merde, pas comme ça.

- Oh, _désolée._ » siffle Alicia en se redressant. « Tu voulais le faire toi-même ? »

Kalinda écarquille les yeux, dont le blanc brille dans le noir. « Non, c'est juste…» Elle place la main entre leurs deux corps. « Alicia. » Elle parle très bas à présent. « Comme ça. »

Alicia se penche à nouveau, lentement, scrute l'espace qui les sépare. Kalinda émet un son délicat. Lève une main tremblante, peigne les cheveux d'Alicia hors de son visage et les maintient en arrière lâchement serrés dans son poing. « Tu peux… ?

- Oui. » chuchote Alicia. « Je vois. » Nouveaux changements de position, puis… « Comme ça ?

Uh-huh. » Kalinda sort la main de sous les couvertures. (Mais. Elle laisse l'autre emmêlée dans les cheveux d'Alicia. ) « Ou-oui. » Elle s'humecte les lèvres. « Oui. »

Elles cessent de parler pendant de longs instants - rien que les draps qui crissent et leur respiration. Pour finir, Alicia souffle avec colère. « Ecoute, si ça ne marche pas pour toi, on peut se contenter de…

- Non ! » dit vivement Kalinda. Puis, plus bas. « Non, ça… ça marche. » Sa voix a le son du verre brisé.

Un silence stupéfait. « Oh. » finit par dire Alicia. « Je… » Dans le noir, Will distingue à peine le grand sourire qui apparaît sur son visage, la surprise qui la laisse bouche bée. La poitrine de Will se serre. Elle ressemble tellement à – (à elle-même à vingt-trois ans, la main autour de son érection à la bibliothèque Wolff, occupée à lui faire des grimaces tandis qu'il tente de ne pas se rendre ridicule. )

L'Alicia d'aujourd'hui se baisse pour poser le front contre celui de Kalinda, amusée. « Tu es drôlement discrète là-dessus. »

Kalinda bouge les hanches, hausse une épaule. (Et elle est si bonne, elle est si calme, mais Alicia doit savoir, elle _doit_ savoir à présent). « Il ne faut pas… réveiller Will.

- Non. » acquiesce Alicia, qui lance un rapide coup d'œil vers Will et croise son regard. « Il ne faut pas le réveiller. »

Seigneur. La partie à trois la plus tendue, la plus tordue qui ait jamais eu lieu. Pourtant, Will pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le sourire d'Alicia s'élargit.

« Alors, Kalinda. » commence-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Elle pose le bout du nez sur le sien. « Tu vas jouir ?

- Oui. » parvient à répondre Kalinda.

« Tout de suite ?

- Oui. » souffle Kalinda, en cognant sa tête contre celle d'Alicia, qui rit.

« Et si je fais ceci… ? »

Kalinda se cabre violemment sous les draps. « Putain. Seulement… S'il te plaît.

- Tu veux que je te laisse jouir ? » Alicia colle à nouveau son front au sien. « Est-ce que je devrais te laisser jouir ?

- S'il te plaît. » Kalinda est hors d'haleine à présent, la main crispée dans les cheveux d'Alicia.

Alicia sourit. Le visage ouvert et curieux, elle observe celui de Kalinda. « Alors vas-y. » dit-elle en riant. Elle est si magnifique. « Jouis. »

« Putain. » répète Kalinda en obtempérant.

Elle le fait discrètement, rien qu'une respiration laborieuse et quelques hoquets tremblants. Mais elle se cambre contre Alicia, tourne la tête lentement d'un côté à l'autre. Geint. C'est plus qu'assez pour Will – il est dur comme le roc avant la fin.

Apparemment, c'est assez pour Alicia aussi. «Ha », dit-elle, essoufflée, le visage encore tout contre celui de Kalinda. « Vraiment, tu… »

Kalinda l'embrasse. Avec fougue. Will entend le cliquetis de leurs dents qui s'entrechoquent tandis qu'elle lève le menton, lèvres closes et tremblante.

Pendant dix bonnes secondes, Alicia reste paralysée.

**16.**

Will met un moment avant de réaliser qu'il avait bien supposé. Il ne le réalise pas dans le bar, ni dans le taxi. Ne le remarque pas dans la cuisine, où Kalinda balance les pieds en disant _elle veut que tu la baise_. Pas même durant cette première mêlée vers la chambre, lorsqu'il pose la main sur la nuque de Kalinda et pousse, risquant de se tromper. Ou à l'instant où elle baisse la tête et lui donne raison.

(Il ne remarque pas que, tandis que oui, oui, il avait raison, c'était les femmes en général… )

Pas même lorsqu'il enfile le préservatif, se glisse en Alicia pour la première fois, Kalinda muette et attentive.

(… son assistante rousse, la détective blonde, l'agent de liaison du FBI en particulier, peut-être…)

Non, ce n'est quasiment qu'à la dernière minute que Will finit par ouvrir les yeux et comprendre de quoi il retourne. Alicia détendue sous lui après l'amour, murmure _Kalinda n'a pas eu son tour_ sur le ton de « s'il te plaît passe-moi le sel », et même _là_, il faut une minute à Will la lueur de panique dans le regard de Kalinda, la façon dont elle l'a embrassé dans la cuisine –bouche fermée, prudente, observant Alicia par-dessus son épaule.

(… c'était aussi _Alicia_. Rien qu'Alicia. )

**17. **

Lorsque Kalinda l'embrasse, Alicia reste complètement immobile pendant dix bonnes secondes.

Et puis une sorte de barrage cède, et elle lui rend son baiser, _elles_ s'embrassent, une bouche mouillée dérape sur un menton, une langue et des dents jouent sur une lèvre inférieure. Kalinda noue les deux bras autour du cou d'Alicia et la retourne sur le dos.

« Laisse-moi », dit-elle hors d'haleine entre deux baisers. « Il faut que tu me laisses…

- Oui. » souffle Alicia, alors même que Kalinda a déjà glissé une main entre leurs deux corps, et Will l'_entend_ - à quel point tout est mouillé. « S'il te plaît. »

C'est rapide. Kalinda mordille le cou d'Alicia, son épaule, sa voix semble presque délirante tandis qu'elle murmure « Allez », émet des bruits informes d'encouragement. Et puis Alicia se cambre, et elle n'est _pas_ discrète – elle gémit à pleine voix de cette manière qui rend Will presque fou – les jambes largement écartées et avide sur le lit. Kalinda l'observe avec une fascination nue.

… Puis elle aperçoit Will et se met à rire.

**18. **

« Alors vous deux, vous êtes … ? » demande Will, trois semaines, un mois, un an plus tard.

Kalinda semble sur le point de répondre par un regard vide de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, peut-être.

Et puis finalement non.

**19. **

Le rire de Kalinda est clair et vif comme un tintement de cloche.

« Alicia. » murmure-t-elle. « On, euh… » Elle indique d'un geste l'endroit où l'érection de Will soulève les draps.

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi », essaie de dire Will. Mais il doit s'éclaircir la gorge trois fois avant d'y parvenir, si bien que…

Alicia hausse un sourcil (magnifique, elle est si…) « Kalinda, je pense que Will a besoin que tu « t'occupes » de lui. » Et seigneur, elle est de nouveau toute échauffée, la bouche maculée et rouge. La paume à plat contre le dos de Kalinda, elle y trace lentement des cercles.

« Wi-ill. » murmure Kalinda en se penchant vers lui. C'est comme s'il était un vilain petit garçon. « Besoin d'aide ? »

Will commence à se rendre compte que trois est un chiffre embarrassant (et il le savait, il le _savait_, seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit embarrassant de _cette_ façon).

Pourtant. Il noue les doigts dans les cheveux de Kalinda, la laisse dissimuler son sourire contre sa bouche. Il le sent s'incurver sur ses propres lèvres, vif, soulagé, douloureux. La main de Kalinda est encore mouillée.

Cela ne prend pas longtemps.

**20. **

Trois semaines, un mois ou un an plus tard : « Je… » Kalinda change d'appui, regarde fixement par-dessus l'épaule de Will. « … ne sais pas ? » Et cela sort comme une question.

« Eh bien », dit Will, « Le bruit court que je suis un très bon copain de drague. »

« Je t'offre un verre. » dit Will.

« Tu pourrais m'en parler. » dit Will.

Et – trois semaines, un mois, un an et un jour plus tard – Kalinda répond : « Entendu. »

* * *

* Citation du poème de E.E. Cummings, _My Girl's Tall With Hard Long Eyes_ (vers 1)

** Idem (vers 9-11).

_**Note du traducteur :** A titre indicatif, voici une traduction du poème qui sert de titre et de fil rouge à cette histoire :_

Mon amie est grande, elle a de longs yeux durs

Debout, ses longues mains dures gardant

Le silence sur sa robe, bon pour le lit

Est son long corps dur plein de surprises

Tel un choquant câble blanc, quand elle sourit

D'un long sourire dur cela parfois envoie

Gaiement à travers tout mon corps des frissons de désir,

Et le faible bruit de ses yeux aisément aiguise

Mon impatience et l'affûte – mon amie est grande

Et ferme, ses jambes sont fines tout comme une vigne

Qui a passé sa vie entière sur le mur d'un jardin,

Et qui va mourir. Quand nous allons gravement nous coucher

Avec ces jambes elle commence à s'accrocher et s'enrouler

Autour de moi, et m'embrasse le visage et la tête.


End file.
